Mystogan
|image= |name= Mystogan (Earth Land) Jellal (Edolas, real name) |kanji=ジェラール |romanji=''Jerarru'' |race=Edolas Human |birthday=Unknown |age=19-20 |gender=Male |height=Unknown |weight=Unknown |eyes=Dark |hair=Blue |blood type=Unknown |unusual features= Edolas version of Jellal Fernandes |affiliation=Edolas |previous affiliation=Fairy Tail Guild |occupation=King of Edolas |previous occupation=Mage/Prince of Edolas |team=None |previous team=None |partner=None |previous partner=Wendy Marvell Mest Gryder |base of operations=Fairy Tail Guild |marital status=Single |relatives=Faust (Father) |education=Advanced |magic=Air Magic Anima Mirror Water Sacred Song Skyscraper Sleep Magic |alias=Mystogan (ミストガン Misutogan; on Earthland) |manga debut=Chapter 24 |anime debut=Episode 10 |japanese voice=Daisuke Namikawa |english voice= }} Mystogan is a former S-Class mage and was one of the strongest mages of the Fairy Tail Guild. He is also the most mysterious member of Fairy Tail as he does not show himself too much. When he first appeared his relevance to the story was unknown. It has been recently revealed that his real name is in fact Jellal. Appearance Mystogan’s face looks exactly like Jellal Fernandes and therefore has dark eyes, blue hair and a tatoo on his right eye. Mystogan wears a black cloak and his entire body is mostly covered in bandages, he wears a black hat with a silver forehead protector and a green mask to cover his bottom half of his face, although during the series his mask designs seem to change everytime. It's unknown where his Fairy Tail member stamp is. Personality Mystogan is a reclusive member of the guild. Laxus Dreyar has stated that he knew what Mystogan looks like and what may be his true name, but when Laxus says "Another-", he is cut off by Mystogan before he could finish. He doesn't want people to see his face so he could hide his identity, especially from Erza because his face would remind her of Jellal Fernandes. He seems to be very knowledgeable about the Edolas world as he instructed the Fairy Tail members to do specific tasks. Many of the guild members question who he really is as he is too mysterious. Wendy at one point stated that he is a very kind person. Makarov states that Mystogan doesn't talk much. Despite his reclusiveness, Mystogan is extremely loyal to Fairy Tail and its guild members and is willing to go to great lengths to protect it; he single-handedly takes down all of Phantom Lord's sub-divisions and directly confronts Laxus when Laxus attempts to forcibly take control of the guild. Mystogan gets along very well with Pantherlily due to Pantherlily saving him from death when he was young, He wished for Pantherlily to attain happiness when he reversed the anima rather than play the "villian". History The Prince of Edolas; Mystogan was once saved by Pantherlily when he was young. He came to Earth Land seven years ago. During his time on Earth Land, Mystogan found a young girl named Wendy Marvell whom he took in and took care of her as he traveled. However, Mystogan sensed the presence of Anima and left Wendy with Roubaul, the spirit of the Nirvit, since he thought he was a guild master of the Cait Shelter Guild and it was too dangerous to have Wendy with him. Soon after, Mystogan suppressed Anima and eventually joined Fairy Tail, though he remained distant and didn't talk with the other guild members. It is uncertain how long he has been in the guild, though Gildarts and Makarov remark that Mystogan has grown up in the guild. Synopsis Galuna Island arc His first appearance was at the beginning of the Galuna Island arc, where he put all of the guild members to sleep, before he took a mission and left, leaving the guild quite mysteriously. Phantom Lord arc During the fight against the Phantom Lord Guild, Mystogan is shown to have regathered Makarov's lost magic. This gave his guild master the strength to go to the battle site and defeat Jose Porla. When Porlyusica questions why he didn't help the guild in their battle, he reveals many Phantom Lord flags, which shows that Mystogan had single-handedly destroyed all of the Phantom Lord's sub-divisions. After Phantom Lord was beaten, he was seen in the shadows of a nearby street, listening to Makarov's encouraging speech to Lucy about the bonds in the guild. Fighting Festival arc During the massive battle Laxus had staged between Fairy Tail members, Mystogan calmly walks into the town, making the number of Fairy Tail members capable of fighting a total of four; himself, Natsu Dragneel, Erza Scarlet and Gajeel Redfox . After Laxus's minions are defeated, Mystogan confronts Laxus asking him to stop the Hall of Thunder spell. He then gets into an argument about who is the strongest member of Fairy Tail, him or Laxus; Mystogan says he doesn't care about such things though but he proposes Gildarts Clive (in the anime he denies the idea that Erza is "weak"). Laxus provokes Mystogan by calling him "Another-" and Mystogan attack him before Laxus can finish. With this, he tells Laxus he's about to see magic he's never seen before in their fight. Later, when Erza and Natsu arrive, Mystogan is caught off guard and Laxus attacks him with his lightning. Mystogan's face is revealed to his guild mates. He looks exactly like Jellal. Erza is stunned but Mystogan immediately denies being Jellal though he claims he knows him. Before departing, Mystogan apologizes to them, leaving the rest of the fight up to them. During the parade in the manga, Mystogan is seen among the crowd with a new (little more revealing) mask watching Erza's performance. Edolas arc When Wendy joins Fairy Tail, Mystogan is seen looking down on her from the rafters and then quickly disappears in a gust of wind. Apparently, his old mask is fixed. Later, he confronts Wendy and reveals himself to her, telling her that he is the Jellal that she met seven years ago, saying that he knew little of "this world", and allowed himself to be known to her as Jellal. He then falls to his knees, saying that his power alone cannot suppress a phenomenon known as the "Anima", and that he wants to at least save her before Magnolia disappears. When Wendy asks what this means for Fairy Tail, Mystogan simply tells her that they will all die. Despite his warning, Mystogan sees Wendy run to her friends. He begs her to run but she informs him that she is a Fairy Tail member and she doesn't want to be alone anymore, shocking him. Mystogan witnessed the destruction of Magnolia Town because of Anima, but was not sucked up like the rest of the town. He was also responsible for bringing Lucy and Gajeel to Edolas, as well as supplying them with 'X-Balls', a medicine that allows them to use their magic in Edolas. He was also the one who told Gajeel how to free the guild members from the lacrima just by using Dragon Slayer magic. During the whole time, Mystogan has been searching for a way to revert the Giant Lacrima back to Earth Land and back to normal. With the Lacrima pushed back, Mystogan made it just in time to send it back with Anima, while explaining to everyone that it will revert their companions back to normal and send them back to Earth Land. He then told Pantherlily that he was glad to have saved his homeland. Pantherlily thanks Mystogan, revealing that he is the Prince of Edolas. Mystogan then battles Doroma Animu and intentionally loses in order to save Pantherlily. After surrendering the battle to Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel, he recruits Pantherlily's help for "one last job". After reaching the room where Anima is produced, he reveals his plan to open reverse Anima in order to send all of the magic in Edolas to Earth Land, leaving Pantherlily shocked. He then carries out his plan, leaving the people of Edolas in distress. He tells Pantherlily that there has to be a villain and a hero and he is the villian. Mystogan tells Pantherlily to kill him, becoming the hero and the "king of the new world" Pantherlily refuses to kill him and instead offers to be the villain because they need to quell the chaos. Mystogan is convinced that Pantherlily has a happy life. They are interrupted somebody says 3 people are wreaking havoc and it turns out it's Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy. Natsu claims to be the "Great Demon Lord Dragneel ". Mystogan tells Natsu to stop but Natsu just challenges him to beat him while revealing him as the prince of Edolas. It turns out Nadi overheard their conversation and told them so they decided to be the "villain" instead. Mystogan ran to where Natsu was, and castes a sleeping spell. But with Anima, the spell quickly disappeared. Mystogan tried to convince Natsu that his plan won't work, but instead received a punch by Natsu. When Mystogan landed a blow on Natsu, the crowd quickly cheered for Mystogan. Natsu then began to tell him about the rules of leaving Fairy Tail as a part of the departing rituals, and with the final rule spoke, the both of them landed their final blow. Seeing their bodies begin to glow and float, Mystogan thought of a final farewell towards Pantherlily, Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, and the fellow members of Fairy Tail. Standing firm on the rubble, Mystogan declared that he has defeated the Great Demon-Lord Dragneel and they will live on even without magic. Magic and Abilities Mystogan's Magic Seal.JPG|Mystogan's Magic Seal Mist Gun Performs Matenrou.png|Tower of Babel Moster from Tower of Babel.jpg|Beast created by Tower Of Babel Sacred Song.jpg|Five Layered Magic Circle: Sacred Song Mystogan transform into a mist.JPG|Mist Body Transformation Mirror water.jpg|Three Layered Magic Circle: Mirror Water Flying_Mystogan.jpg|Levitation Mystogan_using_telekinesis.jpg|telekinesis Mystogan's unnamed attack.JPG|Unnamed Attack Mystogan vs Laxus.jpg|Unnamed Energy Blast Mystogan is an official S Class mage approved by Makarov himself to go on S-Class missions and was even put in consideration when Makarov was thinking of possible new master. In addition to his magical abilities, Mystogan demonstrates considerably physical combat skills, allowing him to fight Natsu on relatively equal, if not greater, terms. During the Edolas Arc, Mystogan was seen mounting an unnamed Bird (most likely his own). However, it is not seen again after his short skirmish with his father. Mystogan, like the rest of the humans from Edolas, does not actually have innate magical abilities. Instead he uses magic staves to allow him to use magic abilities similar to an incredibly powerful mage, though in a battle against Laxus, he is shown to use a hand seal to create magic and turn himself into a gust of wind without using his staves. Weapons/Items Five Magic Staves of Edolas: Mystogan wields five magical staves which are unnamed. Mystogan's staves can produce magics like Earthland magics. The true extent of his staves' powers are not known. Using them he was powerful enough to fight on the level of Laxus. He was also able to defeat all of Phantom Lord Guild sub-divisions himself. #First one, is a long wooden staff like others and its head seems like a joker hat. Mystogan used this staff on his magics. #Second one, is a long wooden staff like others and its head had a huge one red eye has a yellow sphere. Mystogan used this staff on his magics. #Third one, is a long wooden staff like others and its head is gay colored and fan-shaped. Mystogan's primary staff and he used this staff on his magics. #Fourth one, is a long wooden staff like others and its head is a three-spiked fork. Mystogan used this staff on his magics. #Fifth one, is a long wooden staff like others and it has two head. Second head has a three rings. Mystogan used this staff on his magics. Spells/Attacks: *'Anima: '''Mystogan can use negative Anima for stop pulling magical energy from Earthland to Edolas. His magical power is enough to stop small or middle sized Anima but he could not stop big Anima like one which pulled Magnolia City. *'Energy Gathering: Mystogan can control and manipulate energy in the air which he used to regather Makarov's magical powers in the air and make him healed quickly. Also with using this magic Mystogan can produces powerful energy beams and spells. *'Mist Body Transformation: '''Mystogan is able to turn himself into a gust of wind, negating both physical and magical attacks. Mystogan used this magic without using magical staves' *'Five-Layered Magic Circle: Sacred Song (五重魔法陣　御神楽''Gojūmahōjin: Mikagura'' lit. Shinto Music & Dancing performed at the Imperial Palace): The user creates several magic circles covered in runes using magic staves which release a concentrated beam of magical energy directly below it. Mystogan must use an illusion to distract the enemy first, because of the time necessary to prepare it. *'Three-Layered Magic Circle: Mirror Water' (三重魔法陣 鏡水''Sanjūmahōjin: Kyousui''): The user uses several magic staves to cast a magic circle that can reflect magic back to the enemy. *'Tower of Babel '(摩天楼 Matenrou lit. Skyscraper): He first plants his five staves into the ground, creating the illusion that the enemy is propelled several hundred meters into the air. The enemy is then tied up with four belts and a frog-like, dragonic demon breaks through the sky, reaching to attack the enemy. This magic is used to break down the mind of the enemy or distract them long enough to prepare another attack. It is first used on Laxus in the Fighting Festival arc to prepare Fivefold Array Mikagura. *'Sleep '(眠り Nemuri) The sleep effect generated by his magic staves is so strong that it can even put powerful mages such as Erza and Mirajane to sleep, and make Makarov sleepy. Major Battle *VS Phantom Lord Guild sub-divisions = WON {Off-Screen} *VS Laxus Dreyar = INTERFERED *VS Faust in the Dorma Anim = LOST {On purpose} *VS Great Demon Lord Dragneel = WON Trivia *Makarov stated that he is strong enough to replace him as the master of the guild, but he is just too reclusive. *He and Mirajane were the only original S class mage in Fairy Tail who Natsu did not declare to fight. *Unlike his fellow guild members, he is unafraid of Porlyusica and even goes as far as asking apples from her without hesitating. *He likely wasn't sucked up by anima since he didn't store any magic in his body. Lucy was protected by Horologium in another space which is why she wasn't sucked up. *He is the most popular supporting character. *His appearance (face, hair, tattoo) greatly resembles that of Sieg Hart, a major supporting character from Hiro Mashima's Rave Master manga. *He is the Edolas counterpart of Jellal. *Mystogan is the only notable Fairy Tail member whose Guild Card has not been illustrated. *He is the first person from Edolas to be shown Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Counterpart Category:Edolas Category:Former member of Fairy Tail